The Hunger Games: Gale's Story
by Cupids Dauntless
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if the Hunger Games was written in Gales POV now's your chance :D Please Read and Review, i do update regularly :D xx
1. Chapter One

Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy this story. I thought that you'd hardly ever come across a story written from Gales POV so I decided to write one for a follower on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy it! I'd also like to thank Rory1300 for becoming my official Beta for this story, so some credit also goes to their way :D :)!

**Disclaimer -**** ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO SUSANNE COLLINS. **

**The Hunger Games: Gales Story**

**Chapter One**

I could hear the birds tweeting outside my bedroom window. One chirp after another, the sweet sounds swirled above my head and integrated into an extended melody. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked up at the damp ceiling, leaking into my meek, cramped room.

Rory, my youngest brother and second eldest, was curled up like a ball at the edge of the bed; his cheeks flushed pink, his hair swept across his face, he looked so much my father. After my father came home from working long shifts in the mine, he always used to curl up next to us to tell us stories before bed.

My Father was killed in a mine explosion when I was 14 years old. I remember like it was yesterday... The horrific echo of the bells ringing out all the way to the Seam; I raced hurriedly grabbing Rory and Vick from their classes, running as fast as we could towards the crowds of people running to the mines. I wove frantically through the crowd as I bolted home, hoping that my mother was there. My mother was pregnant and ready to deliver any day now with yet another mouth to feed and body to cloth.

It all seemed too surreal, I saw her slouched between the wooden doorframe her body taking up most of the space. I left Rory and Vick in her care. A tear tickled down her cheek as her hand pressed against mine, her grey eyes full of worry, sadness and oddly enough, strength.

Despite her panic, she seemed to exude a sort of determination, giving me the power to move on. She was the strongest person I ever knew.

My eyes tore away from my family and my legs dashed towards the incident. There was a second explosion as I arrived. My knees finally gave in as I fell towards the ground, looking around and willing that somehow, my father was already out, or that somehow he still had a chance to run. But I knew better, and tears begun falling uncontrollably from my eyes as gentle pats of neighbors and strangers grazed my shoulders. I knew then, I would never see my father again.

The sky was filled with black smoke from the explosions. Every person that had communed there seemed painted with grief-stricken faces.

Thinking of my mother, I wiped my face free of tears with my sleeve and finally managed to pull myself up from the ground. I turned and ran away from this terrible place that marked my father's death, and pulled myself towards the woods.

That was the first time I went there; I taught my self how to build traps to gather food to bring for my starving family, as far as I knew I was the only one who hunted from the Seam, but incredibly, I found out I was wrong.

A girl from the Seam named Katniss Everdeen stumbled upon my hunting spot one day. Her Father also died in the mine explosion. At first she seemed like a pain, but as it turned out she was useful and she really grew on me. We taught each other tricks, hunted together, looked out for one another, confided in one another. I could be myself around her, and say things I couldn't say anywhere else. She quickly became my best friend.

Today, however, was the unluckiest day of the year for all of Panem. Today was the day of the reaping. As I gently climbed out of bed, I snuck into my mother's room, trying not to wake up Vick or my youngest sister, Posy. Mother gently lifted her head from her pillow, looked directly at me and smiled slightly. I returned the smile. She sat straight up on her side of the bed waiting for me to speak. I whispered cautiously, trying not to wake the kids up, "I'm heading out to meet Katniss, do you mind if I take the last Squirrel?"

"Of course Gale, but..." she said as I turned my back to walk out of the room. "Make sure you're home by noon to help me get the kids ready."

I sighed, "Course. We've got to look nice for the Capitol now, don't we?"

Before she could comment on how I should hold my tongue I disappeared out of the room.

First stop of the day was a trade; I headed over to the Bakery, as Mr. Mellark was a good person to trade with on days like this. Anticipating the sorrow in his eyes made it almost unbearable to step into the bakery, but today I came face to face with one of his sons.

He had three sons in total; I didn't know their names. All I knew was that the eldest was in the same year as me at school. But I've never met this one before. He had blonde sandy hair, and ocean blue eyes. He looked more like his father than the rest of his brothers who seemed to resemble their Mother. Despite how warm and kind their father was, there was something about their mother that sent shivers down to the bottom of my spine.

The boy was staring back at me, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I-er was wondering if your Dad was around."

"No, he isn't at the moment, he's round at the butchers. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Should I ask him? I mean there's no harm in trying. "Well actually, I was wondering if your Father would like to do a trade." I pulled the squirrel from under my arm and placed it on the counter.

The boy swiftly pulled his hand through his hair and sighed, "Well I guess he wouldn't mind..."

The chime from the bakery door made the boy look up. I turned round to come face to face with the Baker and smiled swiftly at him as he went to join his son. "He came to make a trade," the boy said to his father.

"Right, Ok." answered Mr. Mellark.

"I only have a squirrel to trade today."

He nodded, grabbing a white loaf of wheat bread fresh from the oven and wrapped it in a paper towel. "Thank You," I said taking the loaf of bread from his hands. My head nodded towards the son as he called after me, "Good Luck today… We all need it."

"Thank You," I replied, "You too."

Walking across the town square I notice how barren the streets were. Normally, men and women would be crawling back home from the morning shift at the mines, but today the cinder-stained streets were empty. Shutters on the squat grey houses were closed, since the reaping wasn't until two, why not sleep in and worry for their children from the containments of their homes?

The sense of awkwardness troubled me until I reached the edge of the Seam, as in the distance, I could see the electrical fence that cut off district 12 and the forbidden meadow, concealed by a clump of bushes.

The fence topped with barbed loops of wire spreading in each distance surrounding District 12 was meant to be electrified 24 hours.

In theory, the wire was meant to deter the predators that lived in the woods. Animals like wild dogs, lone cougars and bears. As I drew closer to the fence, I checked to see if I could hear the humming indicating if the fence was alive. At this moment the fence was stone silent. I dropped the loaf of bread over the fence, flattened myself onto my belly and slid under a two-foot stretch that has been loose for years, even before I started to come here after my Father passed.

There were several weak spots in the fence, but this one was the closest from the Seam, that allowed me to pass without hurting myself. As soon as the forest concealed me I gathered my hunting tools; a knife, some snares I built beforehand, a quiver full of arrows and my bow.

Inside the woods the animals roamed freely. This could be dangerous if I were caught off guard or outnumbered. There were added concerns for my safety such as venomous snakes, rabid animals and no real paths to follow, so it was easy to get lost. But there was also food, if you knew where to find it, and after years of hunting, these woods were my home.

The only danger that really concerned me was getting caught, since trespassing into the woods was illegal and poaching carried the severest of penalties. Katniss and I have discussed this and know that more people would risk it if they had weapons. Unfortunately, most people aren't bold enough to venture out, with or without a knife. Anything more elaborate was hard to come by. It took me months to figure out how to make this bow, and even then I needed help.

Most of the peacekeepers in town were forced here by the Capitol to maintain any restrictions of law into each district. But even they turned a blind eye to the few of us who hunt because they were as hungry for the fresh meat as the rest of us.

"District 12. Home of the hungry." I muttered under my breath as I continued to walk a far distance through the woods. I glanced over my shoulder quickly to see if anyone was following me. You could never be too careful, because even under the protection of the forest, there was always a chance someone could have followed you and you could be overheard.

If anyone were caught badmouthing the Capitol or the people who control our Country, Panem, they would be punished.

Sometimes things slipped out in discussions down at the Hob, where I made most of my money in trading. The Hob was basically a black market that operated in an abandoned warehouse that once held coal.

What angered me most was that even when I was at home I had to try and hold my tongue about tricky topics such as reapings; food shortages or even the Hunger Games. If I let the kids know how I felt, they might begin to repeat my opinions and then where would we be?

But in the woods, there was only one person I could share all of my thoughts with, without consequence, and that person was Katniss. She was more than just a best friend; she was incredible. Her brown hair mesmerized me as it floated softly down her small arched back. The way the sun shone upon her grey eyes, made them shimmer as if diamonds were embedded within the surface. I begun to feel tense trying to work out what all of these feelings meant... I've known her since she was 12 years old, and just a skinny little thing hovering around, watching me hunt. She had an amazing aim and when it came to finding good hunting partners, Katniss was likely the best you could ever get. She was my best friend. I couldn't help but wonder if that was all she was ever going to be? Then it hit me; all of a sudden it hit me, like I knew it all along...

Lost in my thoughts I heard a slight shovel of leaves from the distance. I stood up as my head reacted to the noise of her nearly silent footsteps approaching.

"Hey Catnip," I gleam at the memory of Katniss first telling me her name. She mumbled it so quietly I only made out 'Catnip' and as strange as names go in this town, I thought this might as well be her name. As she put her stuff down on a nearby rock, I stuck one of my arrows through the loaf of bread I traded at the Bakery.

"Look what I shot," grabbing her attention, I held up the loaf in front of her. Katniss' breath rushed out in a sweet, croaky laugh, making me smile in return. I passed the loaf to her and she inhaled the fragrance coming off the bread making her eyes widen with delight.

"Mm, still warm," she said, "What did it cost you?"

"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning," I replied. "Even wished me luck." I left out the boy, not really knowing if she knew him herself. Besides, this morning was about Katniss and me.

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" she said, still concentrating on the bread in her hands, she took a deep breath, and looked up into my eyes. "Prim left us a cheese." She placed the bread down and pulled a small cube of cheese from her jacket pocket.

I smiled brightly at Katniss, "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." in spite of the festivities I put on my best Effie Trinket voice and mimicked the upbeat women who arrived each year to deliver the news of which one boy and one girl would be going in the Hunger Games that year. "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games." I sit down beside Katniss on the rock and reach over her shoulder plucking a few blackberries from a bush that surrounded us. "And may the odds -" I tossed a berry in a high arc towards Katniss, She caught it in her heart shaped mouth and I could hear her break of the delicate skin of the berry beneath her teeth before she finished of my sentence with "- be ever in your favor!"

We joked about the games in order to stop us from becoming scared out our wits. Besides, saying anything in the Capitol Accent sounded silly.

As I smiled to myself I pulled out my knife and began to slice the fresh bread. I spread Prim's goat cheese onto the bread slices carefully placing a basil leaf on each while Katniss striped the bushes of blueberries.

It was a beautiful day, the view of the valley stretched out, teeming of summer life with delicate sunlight. If only I could freeze time and spend this moment with Katniss, forever. Which made me think about what would happen if Katniss and I just ran away this second, we could escape the reapings, the danger that surrounds District 12, the terror that came with waiting anxiously to find out whether or not your name was going to be called out of that big glass bowl.

I glanced towards Katniss who was taking in the glorious view before us, the gentle breeze swiftly lifting her hair, making it swim gracefully above her shoulders. She was utterly beautiful. I couldn't picture a single moment of my life without her in it. All I wanted was for us to be together, and to someday to get married… and hopefully, when it's safe have children of our own.

I was in love with Katniss Everdeen and there were no doubts about it. Everything would be perfect in a happy and distant place. But the reality of the situation was that at two o'clock we would have to be standing in the town's square, waiting for the names to be called out for this years reaping. But did it really have to be that way?

"We could do it you know," I said quietly.

"What," She asks.

"Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it," I reply.

Then there was silence. She was probably gathering her thoughts. Or maybe she doesn't feel the same way… Even if she does, could I possibly leave without my family, and hers? "If we didn't have so many kids," I added quickly trying to break the silence.

"I never want to have kids," she said finally.

"I might. If I didn't live here," I admitted.

"But you do," Katniss huffed, irritated. The conversation suddenly felt wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything and took our chances at the reaping today. But this was the one time that I had to be honest when we were on our own, where nobody could find us. This was the time to open up and fully discuss what options we had and which we could endeavor.

"What do you want to do?" Katniss finally asked.

I knew she wasn't talking about running away, so I answered, "Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight,"

Tonight. After the reaping, where everyone but two families would be celebrating the fact that they survived another year of reaping. But at least those two families will pull their shutters, lock theirs doors and try and figure out how they will survive the painful and excruciating weeks to come. It was utterly barbaric.

By late morning, Katniss and I had caught a dozen fish. We decided it was time to head back, start trading and get home to get ready for the reaping this afternoon.

First we swung by the Hob. Most businesses were closed by this time on reaping day but the black market was still fairly busy. We easily traded six of the fish for good bread, the next two for salt. Greasy Sae, a bony old woman who sold bowls of soup from a large kettle took half of the greens that we collected as we were traveling back through the woods in exchange for a couple of chunks of paraffin.

We might of done a tad better elsewhere but Katniss pointed out to me that we need to make an effort to stay on good terms with Sae, since she's the only one who can consistently be counted on to buy a wild dog. Katniss and I never hunted them on purpose, but we have been attacked once or twice, and, of course, have had to take out a dog or two. Meat is meat, after all, and Sae is incredibly skilled in making dog taste like beef or something in the stew and nobody could ever tell the difference.

When we finished our business at the market, we went to the back door of the mayor's house to sell half of the strawberries we had also collected, knowing he had a particular fondness for them. Not to mention, he could afford our price; Mayor Undersee is better off than most, so price is no object to him. Instead of greeting the Mayor, his daughter Madge, opened the door. She was in Katniss's year at school. She spent time with Katniss and myself at school, so I tolerated her, but honestly, couldn't help but think of her as a snob. Thankfully, she usually kept to herself the few times I've seen her.

Madge peered through the doorframe dressed in an expensive white dress, her blonde hair done up with pink ribbon. Reaping Clothes. Even the mayor's daughter gets put into the reaping each year, but seeing as she never had to put her name in for tesserae, nor did she have any siblings to care for, the odds were definitely in her favor.

"Pretty dress," I said eyeing it up and down as I spoke. She shot me a look to see if I was actually being serious or if I was messing with her.

She purses her lips together and then smiles. "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Was she actually serious? Did she think she could ever end up being a Tribute in the Capitol?

"You won't be in the Capitol," I replied coolly. My eyes drew to a specific symbol pinned on her chest. Then I realized it was gold pin… a _real_ gold pin, in a circular design. I began to calculate her age and spat, "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just 12 years old."  
>"That's not her fault," Katniss assured me.<br>"No. It's no one's fault. Just the way it is," I stared at Katniss's face then back to Madge whose face had been closed off. She placed the money for the berries in Katniss's hand and said, "Good luck, Katniss."

"You too," she replied as Madge closed the door behind her.

We walk the rest of the way to the Seam in silence and I began to wonder how easy Madge's life must be without worrying about food and shelter for her and her family, how she had no idea what it was like to live on shortages of supplies.

I could tell that Katniss didn't like me laying into Madge like that but, the facts were there, and I couldn't deny that it was all true.

The reaping system was monstrously unfair. Once you reached 12 years of age you were automatically entered into the reaping, the second year your entry doubled and so on until you reached the age of 18, the final year of the eligibility, where your name would go into the pool seven times. This was true for every citizen in all 12 Districts of Panem. But of course, being the Capitol's game, there was a catch. If you were poor and starving like my family and many others in the Seam you can put your name forward an additional time for tesserae, and even more times if you have a larger family with more mouths to feed. The more you would take out the more your name was put forward into those fancy-looking glass bowls. So now, at the age of 18, my name has been entered into the bowl 42 times, simply for single-handedly helping out my family. I wince as I think about how there were 42, hand-written "Gale Hawthrone" entries inside the bowl. I wonder how many Katniss had.

Katniss should surely understand my anger at Madge. It was just another way the Capitol managed to cause misery in each district.

As we walked, I could feel Katniss's eyes upon my face. I sighed and divided our spoils, leaving two fish, a couple of loaves of good bread, greens, a quart of strawberries, salt, paraffin and a bit of money for each.

"See you in the square," she said

"Wear something pretty," I replied flatly.

I walked home holding my items in one hand, opening the front door with the other. I could hear that the kids were up as Mother tried to settle them down.

"Posey, Vick, Rory... Please do what Mum wants you to do. It's reaping day. Best behavior." I said as I dumped the items on the kitchen surface. Mother stretched up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where were you half and hour ago to calm them, down?"

I shrugged and slumped up to my room to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Mother had tea ready on the table, She cooked the fish into a stew with the greens, Posey was eating a couple of strawberries from her seat, which were her favorite. After a couple of glasses of water we used to swallow our meals down, we started heading out towards the square.

It was 1:05 PM, as we walked out to the square. Rory held my left hand and Vick my right. Attendance was mandatory unless, of course, you were at deaths door. This evening, officials would come round and check to see if this was the case. If not, then you were imprisoned. It's too bad that they held the reaping in the square – one of the few places in which District 12 shows to be pleasant. But today, despite the bright banners and good weather, the air was full of grimness. The camera crews, perched on rooftops, only added to the effect.

We begin to fall in silently and sign in. The reaping was a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well… as if they really care about that.

Twelve to 18 year olds herded into the roped areas, I had to tear away from Rory and Vick, now. Vick went to join our mother whilst Rory left to stand with the 12 year old boys. I move to the front with the older children. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding lightly to one another's hands.

I remembered being in the forest with Katniss earlier and think about how free we felt, and couldn't help but compare to how trapped we were now. I remember how we had discussed once that if we were taken for torture, and we had to choose between dying of hunger and a bullet to the head, the bullet would be much quicker to deal with.

The space tightens where I stand, with a clamp of 18-year-old boys from the Seam. We all stand firmly facing forward towards the stage where the two glass bowls of boys and girls names lay. A temporary stage had been built with three chairs and a podium set just before the justice building. Two of the three chairs were occupied with Madge's father, Mayor Undersee, who is rather tall, bald man and Effie Trinket, District 12's escort, fresh from the Capitol with a scary white grin. Her clown hair has been dyed an unnatural shade of pink this year. She also wore a suit that was an odd shade of green. As the clock struck two, the mayor stepped up to the podium and began to read.

I tuned out, since it was the same story each year. He went off about the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the upraising of the districts against The Capitol. Unfortunately for us, 12 were defeated, while the 13th was obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, we were given The Hunger Games.

The rules of the Hunger Games were simple. In punishment for the upraising, each of the 12 districts must provide one girl and one boy, called Tributess, to participate. The 24 Tributess will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that would hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last Tribute standing wins.

Taking kids from their districts and making us watch was the Capitol's way of reminding us how completely at their mercy all of us were. How little chance we would stand of surviving another rebellion. Whatever they used, the message was clear enough, _"We are not to be trifled with. We are so powerful, we can take your children and sacrifice them and there is nothing you can do to save them. If you lift a finger, we will destroy every last one of you. Just as we did 13." _

If you were lucky enough to be the last Tribute alive at the end of the Hunger Games, your district would be showered in prizes, while the winning Tribute received a life of ease at home. All year, the Capitol would shower the winning district with luxurious gifts of grain and oil and even sugar, while everyone else battled starvation.

"It is time for repentance and time for thanks," intones the mayor and continues to read the list of past District 12 Victors.

Our district has been so poor and malnourished, that in the past 74 years, we have had exactly two Victors. Only one was still alive, and unfortunately for us, Haymitch Abernathy was a middle-aged man who appeared to be nothing but an unintelligible, unstable drunk. I suspected this was a product of the Hunger Games. As a Victor, Haymitch had to mentor and watch children die each year. It's no wonder that today he seemed to have indulged even more than usual in bottles upon bottles of white liquor. He stumbled onto the stage and the crowd reacted with applause. Apparently applause was disorienting enough to confuse Haymitch, who caused some distress on the stage.

Since Haymitch was often belligerent and disoriented while drunk—which was all the time—he became inappropriately affectionate when greeting everyone at the podium, Effie Trinket in particular, making Effie _very_ uncomfortable. Since all of this was being televised, right now District 12 would become the laughingstock of Panem. As if we needed any help looking bad.

Bright and bubbly as ever, after shrugging off a sloppy-footed Haymich, Effie Trinket trotted to the podium and gave her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her pink wig slouched on her forehead in a slightly lopsided angle since her encounter with Haymitch. Effie continued her speech on how pleased she was to be here, in what can only be described as an insincere tone.

I rolled my eyes and tried to drown out that annoying Capitol accent of hers. My gaze turned to catch Katniss's eye from across the crowd, I recognized a ghost of a smile reflected back onto her features as well as mine, considering our conversation not so long ago.

As reapings go this one was off to an entertaining start. I drew my attention back to the front hoping that both our names would not get drawn out of those bowls. I sighed heavily anticipating the worst, and wondered how I could kill someone that I was in love with? I tried not to think about the number of slips with my name on it, let alone Katniss's.

It was time for the first drawing when Effie Trinket chirped, as she always does, "Ladies First!" she reached in the glass bowl containing the slips of all of the girls names. As she reached in I sent a silent prayer to anyone that could hear me, hoping that Katniss's name would not get called out. As she pulled out the slip of paper the crowd drew in a collective breath. You could hear a pin drop. I began very anxiously looking back and forth between the slip and Katniss, the slip and Katniss. Effie Trinket crossed back to the podium, smoothed out the slip of paper and in a clear voice shrilled, "Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter Two

**Would like to Thank Everyone who reviewed on my last Chapter! Such kind words! 3**

**Credit also goes to my Beta Rory1300, thanks for doing an incredible job!**

Disclaimer - All rights belong to Susanne Collins 3

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Did I hear that right? Prim. Katniss's Sister. No. She's only 12. My Brothers age! My body froze as my muscles solidified into a stone formation. Time must have stopped. The looks on the faces surrounding us were warmed with a livid hue. Nobody seemed to mask their emotions; everyone was stunned and enraged at the fact that yet another child was lined up for slaughter.  
>Young, endearing Prim was going into the games. The child who warmed everyone with her smile, the fair little girl who cared for patients and helped treat the injured and sick with her mother, Katniss's little sister. Oh, no. Katniss.<p>

The impact of Prim's name being called out hit me like a bullet through my chest. I finally remembered how to breath and my head automatically turned towards the one girl who wouldn't let this go; she was as frozen as I was. Her chest was still with the same incredulity that had stunned me. Katniss's face looked blank. She must have been in shock.  
>I remember the bitterness I had earlier in the day toward people who had the 'odds in their favor', and it all melted away as I desperately wished that I didn't hear Prim's name called. Katniss, much like myself went out of her way to ensure her family didn't have to suffer, she made sure that Prim had only one slip with her name on it in that big glass bowl.<br>Out of all of us, out of all the deprived people needing to feed their families, needing to enroll their names multiple times to collect tesserae, it was that one slip in thousands, hundred of thousands, which got picked.  
>I shook my head in disbelief. The odds were definitely not in her favor. I could still hear the crowd murmuring away unhappily as my eyes remained trained on Katniss.<p>

Inches towards the back, Prim stood, hands clenched at her sides, blood completely drained from her face. She walked towards the stage.  
>Blonde hair, tiny feet, shirt un-tucked in the back of her skirt, Prim shuffled forward and I realized how similar we all were. I suddenly realized that the odds meant nothing. We were completely powerless and anyone, anyone in that bowl could be chosen, not just the ones fending for their families, not just the poor, all of us. It was easy for me to blame the rich, but it was the Capitol that pulled our strings like puppets and caused a rift between the rich and the poor. We were all victims of the system.<p>

I choked back a lump in my throat as I processed all of this, but knew I was missing something, something crucial that I had not yet considered.  
>The tense feeling in my stomach climbed all the way up to my throat and choked me. Deep down, I knew, I couldn't deny that something worse was about to happen, but what? Could my brothers possibly be called and be forced to fight Prim?<br>Then it hit me. Katniss. I watched her and prayed that I was wrong. But we were similar in many ways, and I knew what I would do if Rory or anyone else in my family were called; I would never let my siblings march up to that podium and die for the benefit of Panem demonstrating its power.  
>Then, I heard the strangled cry, she had the whole square stop and turn in her direction, "Prim!" Katniss called forward to her sister and swiftly pushed through the crowd. She reached for Prim, the other kids automatically made a path for her to get to the stage. She lunged forward and covered Prim with her body, swooping Prim behind her behind her back and shielding her from the Capitol's clutches.<br>"I Volunteer!" She choked out the words.  
>My heart stopped. I knew it. I tried to swallow the feeling of dread stuck in my throat but it only grew larger. I had to pull myself together. Despite how much I wished it wasn't true, that it was just a nightmare I could wake from, it happened. I couldn't change it, and I couldn't volunteer. I had to do the next best thing. I had to be there for her, I had to help. I pried my way past the rest of the boys in my group.<br>"I Volunteer as Tribute." She composed herself and repeated her statement. Her words were uttered with strength and compassion.  
>I reached her and Prim. Prim was hysterical, Katniss must have been struggling to stay brave with Prim falling apart by her side, and I knew what I had to do. Protecting our families had always been our number one priority and that was exactly what I was going to do. I would protect Katniss's family, now. I would be there for her, and would help any way I could. I reached for Prim.<p>

There was some more confusion on the stage. I could feel the Capitol's excitement at watching this reaping and felt sick. District 12 never had a volunteer in decades, and the protocol was rusty—vaguely in anyone's memory, from lack of practice.  
>The rule was that once a tribute's name had been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy had been chosen, could step forward and take the chosen tributes place. The same went for girls.<br>In some districts, where winning was a great honour, people were eager to risk their lives, but here, where death was almost a guarantee, volunteering was a foreign concept.  
>"Lovely!" Effie Trinket, called from the stage into one of the capitols fancy microphones. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trailed off, like she was unsure, herself.<br>"What does it matter?" said the Mayor. He looked at Katniss with a pained expression on his face. He must have remembered Katniss fondly, and realized the sacrifice she had made. His own daughter had never needed to enroll her name more than the mandatory number of entries, but, really, she was just as likely to be chosen as Prim, and he was familiar with Prim, with Katniss, with all of us. I could tell that he always preferred dealing with Katniss whenever the two of us would go and trade with him, and she was a friend of his daughter Madge. "What does it matter?" he repeated gruffly. "Let her come forward."

Prim was screaming wildly behind Katniss, this was my cue to come and take Prim back to her mother who was standing in the centre of the crowd, watching as one of her daughters was being ripped away from her. Katniss urgently hushed her sister "Prim, Let Go."  
>I lifted Prim and gently pulled her off Katniss. "Let Go!" I soothed her. Prim's fingers loosened their grip and she collapsed in my arms, her head buried in my shoulder. "Up you go, Catnip," I said to her, trying to keep my voice steady without crying in front of her. I handed Prim over to their Mother and took my place back in line in time for the drawing of the boy tribute. Katniss set herself on the stage standing to the right of Effie Trinket.<br>"Well, bravo!" gushed Effie. "That's the spirit of the Games!" I couldn't understand Effie, she looked thrilled by the entire event. "What's your name?"  
>I watched Katniss as she croaked out, "Katniss Everdeen."<br>"I bet my buttons hat was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory do we?"  
>I grit my teeth. 'Glory'? This was not glorious.<br>"Come on everyone! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trilled Effie.  
>To the everlasting credit of the people of District 12, no one clapped. No one seceded to applaud.<br>Katniss stood on the stage, looking strong, but inside I could tell, she was dying.

I thought about Katniss in the games, and pictured her fighting for her life against the Careers, cornered by a pack of bloodthirsty, well-trained tributes from richer districts. I cringed and shook the image out of my head. No. She had to win this. She just had to.  
>Katniss remained unmoving as not even an echo of a breath filled the square. We swam in silence. Everybody took part in the protest. Any other day, I would be thrilled knowing that people actually stood their ground and finally took even the smallest of actions against the Capitol, if it wasn't Katniss standing up there on the podium that started this reaction. Nevertheless, we stood our ground to state that none of us agreed with the events that took place. We did not condone.<br>Then something unexpected happened, someone in the crowd indicated a rare motion exclusive to District 12, and then everyone in the crowd was saluting Katniss. We lifted the three middle fingers of our left hands to our lips and held them out towards Katniss. One after one, each member of the crowd copied this gesture stretching their hands out towards Katniss, I joined in, showing my respect for the girl I love, the girl who was risking her life for the ones she loved.  
>This signal was meant for goodbyes... But I wasn't saying goodbye to Katniss, I was showing her that everyone in our district cared for her, believed in her, that we respected her contribution to our district, her sacrifice for Prim, and everyone, especially me, was touched by her in some way.<br>"She will make it and she will come back to me", I whispered to myself.  
>A look of gratitude came over her face. She understood. She accepted the gesture. Her face relaxed slightly.<br>My eyes grew hot. My eyes stung. I couldn't take much more of this. Haymitch stumbled back onto the stage to congratulate her. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollered, throwing an arm round her shoulders, leaning against her for support. "I like her!" His face drew dangerously close to hers, his mouth by her nose. "Lots of... Spunk!" he said triumphantly. "More than you," he slurred, indicating the crowd, and the camera from the Capitol, I smiled slightly at Haymitch making a complete idiot of himself. I wondered if anyone recognized his rebellious insinuations against the Capitol. Perhaps he was too drunk to be considered a threat, because it could be argued that he was addressing the audience. I hoped that he wouldn't be punished, that the Capitol would brush him off as too drunk to even stand up straight, since he was Katniss's only hope in gaining sponsors in the games. As he opened his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummeted off the stage and knocked himself unconscious. That should have done it. If the Capitol registered any threat coming from him, it certainly dissolved along with Haymitch's dignity when he made a mockery of himself.  
>He was absolutely disgusting; every camera was trained on him… but my eyes were focused on Katniss. She finally let herself breathe. Her head slumped down. I suppose she was relieved that her only mentor managed to accidentally damage control his own outburst.<br>Was it just this morning that I climbed the hills with Katniss? In this moment I yearned for her, to be away from the reaping and into the woods where we belonged. I yearned for us to be away from here. But then Prim would still be voted in the Reaping; She would have had to fight against the other districts. It wasn't possible.  
>Haymitch was soon whisked away from the stage on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket was trying to get the attention back on her and the scheduled proceedings. She went right to the second part of the reaping. "What an exciting day!" she warbled as she attempted to straighten her wig, which shifted severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"<p>

This was it, the last year my name would be placed in the reaping. Forty-two copies of my name were swimming around in that glass bowl. Effie planted one hand on her head as she crossed over to the boys draw and grabbed the first slip she touched. My heart was beating in my throat as a trickle of sweat ran down the back of my neck. I barely had a chance to wish for my brother's safety before she began reading the name. "Peeta Mellark."

Who? I glanced around me trying to find the boy whose name she had just read. My tension eased only slightly; thankful that it wasn't anyone I knew or cared for, until I noticed him. A row ahead of me, a group of boys cleared the way for the boy with blonde hair. He made his way to the stage. The shock of the moment registered on his face, you could see his struggle to remain emotionless, just like Katniss. I almost couldn't believe it. I did know him. Perhaps not well, but well enough.  
>My thoughts drifted back to earlier in the day when I had traded a squirrel for a loaf of bread at the bakery. I met the baker's son, a blonde-haired boy. I took the loaf from his hands, thanked him, and before I left the bakery he called after me "Good Luck today… We all need it."<p>

Peeta Mellark. The Bakers Son. I sized him up, his broad shoulders and wide arms suggested that he was strong. He was probably well fed and was used to carrying heavy items around for the bakery. He might even be the one who'd kill Katniss in the games. I looked at his eyes and noticed something. He had a hint of sadness… no… sorrow, and also, alarm; the look of stunned defeat that I have seen so often in the eyes of my prey. I thought back to our encounter as I watch him join Katniss and realized that he was just a boy, though strong, he certainly wasn't a killer.  
>Effie Trinket asked for any volunteers, my heart throbbed; maybe if I volunteered I could protect Katniss. But... what about my promise? Who would protect her family?<p>

A weight pushed my shoulders down, my chest felt heavier; I didn't like the idea of the baker's son going into that arena. Perhaps Peeta's brothers would volunteer, but family devotion only went so far for most people on reaping day, and his brothers didn't take after his father, they took after his heartless, unkind mother. What Katniss did was the radical thing.  
>The mayor began to read the long, dull Treaty of Treason as he did every year at this point – it was required – but I wasn't listening. It was decided. Katniss and Peeta were both going into the arena. My thoughts were running wild at the sight of both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark standing on that stage. No two people in the world could belong on that stage less than they did. But then again, who did?<br>I felt intense pain as I forced myself to breathe. It was over. I might never see her again. I knew that I had to tell her.

I had to tell Katniss that I loved her and that I would be here when she got back. She would come back. We would have our happiness. We would live together in the Victors Village once we got married. I could see her dressed in a simple wedding gown, her long black hair crowned with curls on top her head, a veil of flowers, a warm summers day just me and her and family. Then when we were ready, we could leave District 12, all of us, so we could be free to live our lives together, to have a family, to be free of the famine, the injustice, the reapings. Surely there was a way.  
>But it was too late to think about all of this now, all I could do was keep my promise and hope for the best. All I could do was believe in her, and believe that she would make it out alive. As for the boy, I would pray for him. His father was one of the kindest men in this town, perhaps Peeta and I could have been friends if I spoke to him more, and we could have hung out in the Seam. Maybe I could have been nicer to him, earlier. But what is there to do now? Whisper my regrets to him as I pass by to say my farewells to Katniss? Somehow it just wouldn't seem appropriate to confess how sorry I was for him now.<p>

The Mayor finished the bleak Treaty of Treason and motioned for Peeta and Katniss to shake hands. Peeta looked her straight in the eyes as he shook her hand. I staggered. The look troubled me. It was the same look I had every time I saw her. My stomach twisted into knots. They both turned back to face the crowd, as Panem's anthem blared over the speakers and washed through us.  
>I have to tell her, I thought. When I go the justice building and say our farewells I'll tell Katniss I love her. I resolved and held my head up high, staring directly at her as my hands begin to shake.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The moment the anthem ends, Katniss is ushered away from the square and taken into custody. I mean it isn't real custody; they don't get handcuffed but a team of peacekeepers marches behind both Peeta and Katniss through the front doors out of my sight. The boys and kids around me seemed to wonder off to their families. I fell to the ground, my arms wrapped round my knees. I was still. I was silent. The only thing worse about me being called in the reaping would been Katniss being called. But now it's like I'm in my own living nightmare. If she didn't come back, I wouldn't know how to cope. A tear runs down my cheek, I rub it off roughly with my back hand. In the distance I hear my name being called "Gale. Gale!"

My mothers voice reaches me, I gingerly rise to my feet walking over to her. She pulls me into a tight hug and whispers "Everything is going to okay." I hug her back out of respect but all I want to do is run, run away from this place. But I'm going to find Katniss I'm going to tell her everything will be fine, she is going to win The Hunger Games. In the meantime I will care and support her family whilst she is away, I'll hunt and gather food so they don't get hungry. I'll make sure Prim goes to school and I will make sure that Katniss's Mother stays sane. Katniss is my life, I will not let her die.

My Mother releases me from the hug, "Go Gale, Go and tell her how much she means to you. I'll take the kids home." I kiss my Mother lightly on the cheek then make my way across the square to the Justice Building.

I reach the doors to the justice building, as I am about to walk in two Peacekeepers shove my shoulders back pushing me away from the entrance. "Why are you here boy!" says a tall, tanned unrecognisable Peacekeeper.

"I've come to say my goodbyes to Tribute, Katniss Everdeen, I'm her best friend. She'll want to say goodbye to me." my voice was strong and steady determined for the Peacekeeper to let me in.

"Fine," He say and steps swiftly to the left making me room for me to pass in the door, as I take a step forward his hand lands on my shoulder before I enter. "Are you needing to talk to the boy too?"

I stared at him blankly, "Tribute Peeta Mellark?" he asks.

"Yes,"

"Then please visit him first his family have finished and already left." my stomach clenched.

"Ok." I whispered before I went through the door into the lobby. As I enter I see Madge waiting outside the door which is Katniss's; I walk up to her, fists by my side. As I stare into her eyes, they are to full of sadness.

"Why her?" she asks me.

"Why Prim in the first place." I muttered slowly. "Katniss is strong she will and can win this. We need to make her aware of that do you understand me?" my hands are placed on her shoulders, shaking her softly. Her eyes are still glued on mine. I cough gently and release her. I place my hands gingerly behind my back. "Please Madge, We've got to make her strong."

"Yes, Of course Gale." just as she speaks Mr Mellark appears from Katniss' hostage room. There are tears in his eyes, unspoken truths. I'm confused on whether the tears or for Katniss or his son. His baker hands sat shaking at his sides. As he left the building, a tear fell from his face. I turned to Madge but she had already disappeared to see Katniss, I turned and walked into Peeta's room.

As I walked in his face was in his hands, the box size room was bland with red stained carpet and high glass windows. I stood steadily by the door, each second as uncomfortable as the last, Peeta lifted his head with his gaze trained on my movement as I cross the space between us. I sat down in a chair across from his. Peeta's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why are you here?"

"To say good luck," I replied.

"Well, Thanks." The awkwardness filled up every inch, space, breath of air in the room.

"Protect her. Please Peeta, Protect her." I stared at him, his blue eyes widened slightly.

"I will. But not for you."

Before I could ask him what he meant I was out of the room, Madge emerged from seeing Katniss. This was it my turn. Now or never.

Finally I was there, standing in front of her. Her brown hair a mess in the loose braid. I open my arms out towards her and she steps in with no hesitances. Her sweet scent of the woods fills my nostrils, making me what to help her escape and run into the woods. Our woods where we belong.

"Listen," I say, taking a deep breath and hoping she is paying attention. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

"They don't always have bows," she says, I nod remembering the year there were only horrible spiked maces that the tributes had to bludgeon on another to death with.

"Then make one," I say suddenly serious. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all." I've seen her try and copy her father's bow in the woods once, poor results but surely she has had enough practice; there must be scraps around the arena.

"I don't even know if there'll be wood," she says.

Another year during the games, they tossed everyone everyone into a landscape of nothing but boulders and sand and scruffy bushes. I really did hate that year. Many contestants were bitten by venomous snakes or went insane from thirst.

"There's almost always some wood," I say trying to keep positive. Though we spent one Hunger Games watching the players freeze to death at night. You could hardly see them because they were huddled in balls and had no wood for fires or torches or anything. It was considered very anticlimactic in the Capitol, all of those quiet, bloodless deaths. Since then, there's usually been wood to make fires.

"Since that half year of them died of cold. Not much entertainment in that."

"Yes, there's usually some," she says. Katniss untangles herself out of my embrace looking up at me from an inch away.

"Katniss, it's just hunting. You're the best hunter I know," I say.

"It's not just hunting. They're armed. They think," she says.

"So do you. And you've had more practice. Real practice," I gaze into her eyes trying to make her realise she can do this. She can we and come home to me, Prim and her Mother. "You know how to kill." I added

"Not people," she says.

"How different can it be, really?" I say grimly. How awful can it be?

The peacekeepers are at the door, our time is up. No no no no no no!

"Please can we have a couple more minutes," I say desperately. Both peacekeepers shake their heads coming towards me. They grab me by the shoulders on on each side. Katniss is clinging to my right hand and cries out in a panic, "Don't let them starve!" tears are forming in her eyes. I try and get my words out fast so she can hear them.

"I won't! You know I won't! Katniss remember I love you, be strong" I say screaming back towards her, the peacekeepers yank her hand away from mine, tearing us apart slamming the door behind us. My head full of worries as I try and remember if she heard my last words. What I was building up to tell her all along.

"Could you not have given me an extra minute!" I screamed up at the unknown peacekeepers, who I've never met before.

"You were given a warning, kid." one sneered back at me.

I pick myself up from the dusty pavement, walking back across the square towards the train station. Picking up the pace I begin to run faster and faster, I can see the train station in the distance, the electrical train sitting patiently on the tracks. It's only destination, The Capitol.

I can see Katniss getting out of a sleek black car, and walking onto the platform. I sneak behind a couple of blackberry bushes on the far side of the station. The metal fence torn slightly giving me a view of Katniss and Peeta standing in between the trains doors. The station is swarming with reporters with their insect-like cameras trained directly on both of them. Katniss is just standing their emotionless, whereas Peeta seems like he has been crying, his eyes are red and bloodshot and his hands are trembling. On the far end of the tracks there is a television set up on the wall that's airing to District Twelve and possible the other districts that they are on their way to embark upon the games. Katniss appears to look as if she is bored, I do not really understand it, perhaps keeping her emotions in will make her look tough for the crowds and the other Tributes when they watch the reapings back?

But then I look towards Peeta Mellark, on the other hand, who is interestingly enough is trying not to cover up his emotions making the whole of Panem see the weakness of how emotional the boy really is. Immediately I begin to wonder if that is his strategy in the games. To appear weak and frightened, to reassure the other tributes that he is no competition at all, then all of a sudden come out fighting. This strategy worked very well for a girl, Johanna Mason. No-one had bothered about her until there were only a handful of contestants left. It turned out she could kill viciously. Pretty clever if you ask me. But the thing that seems odd is why Peeta Mellark thinks he could get away with it too. If that is his angle, I wouldn't expect it from the bakers son.

As if I hadn't noticed the flashes stopped from the platform, and Katniss is lowered inside the train, the doors mercifully close behind her. The last image of Katniss was a the strand of her braid sitting peacefully on her should just above a gold pin, It's as if someone fashioned a small golden bird and then attached a ring around it. The bird is connected to the ring by only its wings tips. I suddenly recognise the bird. It's a Mockingjay.

They're funny birds and something of a slap in the face to the Capitol. During the rebellion, the Capitol bred a series of genetically altered animals as weapons. The common term for them was muttations, or sometimes mutts for short. One was a special bird called a jabberjay that had the ability to memorize and repeat whole human conversations. They were homing birds, exclusively male, that were released into regions where the Capitol's enemies were known to be hiding, After the birds gathered words, they'd fly back to centers to be recorded. It shows how the private conversations we being transmitted. Only the rebels fed the Capitol endless lies, so the centers were shut down the birds were abandoned to die off in the wild. Only instead of dying the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds creating a whole new species that would replicate both bird whistles and human melodies. They had lost the ability to enunciate words but could still mimic a range of human vocal sounds. From a child's high pitched warble to a man's deep tones. And they could re-create songs. Not just a few songs with multiple verses, if you had the patience to sing them and if they liked your voice. I remember once when Katniss was particularly fond of Mockingjays, she told me once that when her Father was out hunting in the woods, he used to whistle or sing a tone and every time after a polite pause they'd sing back. She told me that every time her Father sung all of the birds surrounding him would fall silent, to listen to his high, clear voice. But she doesn't really she has that effect aswell. Katniss hums and whistles delicately when we are hunting and each time all the birds in the area fall silent and reply gently to her.

As the train moved quickly out of the station, beginning it's journey to the Capitol, a tear falls from my eyes as I whisper to the wind, "I love you Katniss Everdeen. Fight, Win and come back to me."

The walk back through the town seemed long, as I entered the seam a group of mineworkers are released from a short day in the mines, some go anyways after the reaping to either be distracted from their loved ones entering the games or to earn a little more money to feed their starving Families.

In school, they tell us the Capitol was built in a place once called the Rockies. District 12 was in a region known as Appalachia. Even hundreds of years ago, they mined coal here. Which is why our miners have to dig so deep. Somehow it all comes back to coal at school. Besides basic reading and Math most of our instruction is coal-related. Except you get a weekly lecture on the history of Panem.

I think and wonder what Katniss is doing now, perhaps listening to Effie Trinkets over the top monologue on her extravagant hair or perhaps how she can't control her excitement for this years games due to the dramatic performance of the Volunteering Katniss gave for her sister or Haymitch's performance of the village idiot. I try not to think of her as much as I should. Cause admitting my love for her doesn't stand a chance in which she will walk back into the seam again. Go to the woods again. Be alive again.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey everyone Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with college work and finished reading Mockingjay again aha! So The Hunger Games movie was incredible right? Please enjoy this chapter and remember review i love hearing what you guys think :D xx**

**Disclaimer -** All the rights of this story belong to Susanne Collins who enlightened us with the world of Panem and the Hunger Games. 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

After a few moments, I find myself rocking back and forth. The fresh grass soft beneath my fingertips. Could it only have been this morning since Katniss and I were here?  
>Tears begun over following down my cheeks, I should man up at least. Be brave for both of our families. If Katniss doesn't make it back it's up to me to make everything right. If Katniss doesn't come back... I don't know if I'll be the same again.<p>

Time seems to pass too slowly for my liking, the birds are singing high in the trees, echoing the tune of the bell releasing the miners from work. In two days I'll be just like them. Surviving the reaping for the past 7 years, forced into work in such dangerous mines, just to provide a quarter for my family. Rory will sign up for the tessera this year and continue doing so until he is 18 like me. I really hope Katniss survives and we can then finally move away from here. But then she won't. If we left straight after the Games, she would miss the Victory tour, being a mentor for the future Games, living in the Victors Village. She wouldn't want me, wouldn't need me.

My eyes shut forced to block out my reality. I remember the tormented look in her eyes and how it reached down to her soul. 'Primrose Everdeen' rings in my ears, vision of Katniss volunteering for her little sisters place clogs my memories. The I begin to wonder what kind of tribute Peeta will be? The boy I met in the bakery is a completely different to the boy I met in the Justice Building, the look of anger and distress, the look of fear and misery all bound by emotions until Katniss was in conversation. I shook of my confusion and rose to my feet. I looked out to the grey sky and sent a secret prayer to hope Katniss comes back to me.

A small cough broke my concentration turning defence mood on, I pulled out one of my arrows straight towards the person to my left. Madge Undersee, Katniss's friend, stood inches away from me in her reaping clothes. She pulled out a tissue from her pocket which was located on the front of her dress and outstretched her arm towards me. I took the tissue without no hesitates, and blew my nose into it. As I was scrunching the tissue into myself, Madge spoke. "I know you love her Gale, but I love her too she's my friend." my eyes reached hers, tears are forming in her bright blue eyes, her blond curls lying peacefully on her shoulders as the first tear falls I catch it with my index finger. "Every thing is going to be okay Madge, Katniss is strong. She will win." I paused slightly my hand resting on her right cheek, "She will win!"  
>"Gale..."<br>"I've got to go" dropping my hand from her face and nodded briefly before saying "I have to go check on her family."  
>I walk right past her, back towards the fence, back towards the seam. Once Madge is out of sight, I started to be build my courage back up, make sure I am the protector for both mine and Katniss's family.<p>

Before going home I decided to go visit Mrs Everdeen and Prim, I walked through the door of their house and the image I am seeing is unforgettable Mrs Everdeen is sitting in a large chair by the fire with Prim in her lap they are both crying, red eyes bloodshot and their bodies were shaking, I coughed slightly to indicate I was with them Prim turned her head in my direction and got out of her mothers lap and ran over to me. My arms were outstretched and caught her as she leaped into them. I could feel Prim's tears on my shirt and I can hear my self repeated what I said to Madge only moments ago. I rubbed Prim's back and gently pulled her away, I held her hand comfortingly and looked up at Miss Everdeen who was watching me, with tears still falling from her eyes. With Prim by my side, I got Mrs Everdeen to her feet and guided her towards the table with my other hand placed on her back.

I turned the Fish screw off that was cooking on the stove, pretty sure that it would be cooked by now. And saw the strawberries that me and Katniss picked only hours ago sitting on the middle of the table. This isn't a moment of Celebration but they both have to eat. I let go of Prim's hand and pulled out a chair for her to sit on, then walked over to the stove and dished up a plateful of Fish Stew each for Prim and Mrs Everdeen. Once I sat it down in front of them Mrs Everdeen spoke, "Thank you Gale, You mean a lot to Katniss you know. Remember that."  
>"Thank you" I mumbled. "I should be back later, need to go and see if Mum and the kids are alright. So see you again soon." Mrs Everdeen nodded and said "Of course,"<br>"I'll be back soon."

Then I headed out of the room and into the cold, I walked back home passing the remaining miners leaving work, I simply nod and raise my right hand to my lips bringing the 3 middle fingers to my lips and out towards him.

Seeing my house in the distance didn't help the dreadful day that is now heading behind me. I walked into my house and began to cry once more as I fell into the arms of my protector, my mother.

**"****Did you see her off on the train?" my mother asked.**

**"****Yes," I whisper.**

**"****What is it Gale?"  
>"After seeing Katniss leave on the train, I keep thinking about all of the things I wish I could of said to her. The little things. Important things. I just don't want to be sitting in the living area or down at the hob seeing her struggle in the arena, and then thinking of a million and one more things I should of said, and the only thing that is keeping me going is the promise I made her by protecting her family."<strong>

**"****Well Hunny don't take this in the wrong way but I think that you need to also take into account that you may not see Katniss again, she volunteered Gale to be part of The Games, that isn't something that's going to happen over night and make her reappear in the morning. You should still be there for the Everdeen's as Katniss's family is our extended family in some ways, but you also need to prepare yourself of the possibility of not seeing Katniss again. She was your friend Gale, but this experience will still haunt her even if she makes it out of the arena alive. She may even be different to the girl who volunteered for the sister today."**

**As I take in my mothers words, I know there is meaning behind them but I can't open up to anyone right now. The one person I want to talk to is miles away. I break free from my mothers embrace and take a deep breathe knowing that the next couple of weeks are going to be tough on not only me but Mrs Everdeen and especially Prim. I will keep my promise. I will protect Katniss's family.**


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

5am. Another hunting morning, but minus my hunting partner. I sigh as I lift my head off my pillow, arms stretched out in front of me and pull myself out of bed. I tiptoe past Rory sleeping and into the living room grabbing my game bag and jacket that is hanging over my dad's chair, and opening the door to a new day, new game, new trades.

As I climb over the fence, I don't stop to listen for the slight humming of the electric flow that may or may not be running through the metal wires. For once I don't care. Grabbing my bow and arrows from the inside of the tree, I can feel the muscles in my face relaxing, my pace quickening as I climb the hills to our place, mine and Katniss's, a rock ledge overlooking a valley. A thicket of berry bushes protects it from unwanted eyes. This is the only place I see Katniss smile so much. Like her second home, a predictor protecting its surroundings. I pick some blackberries of a nearby bush and eat a three one by one, then placing a mint leaf on the tip of my tongue as I continue deeper into the woods. Drawing back my arrow I shot straight into the neck of a nearby squirrel. I pull out my knife which is attached to my belt and begin skinning the fur. Making a camp fire is pretty easy, I pitch the squirrel over the fire to cook whilst I sit on a nearby stone and look out across the valley looking directly at the distant mountain. Once the squirrel is cooked I place it in my Game bag for The Evergreens meal later, and continue to hunt for trades.  
>I managed to shot 3 more squirrels and a wild dog. I've gathered more berries and as I was walking out of the meadow I started to pick off a strawberry bush. Madge's face flashed in my eyes, her voice lingering in my ears. She's Katniss's friend too and she doesn't have anyone else to talk to about her feelings, not like I do.<p>

Picking up my pace I head out of the woods and suddenly I'm in the middle of the Seam. Carrying the squirrels in my right hand I throw my arm over my shoulder, the squirrels pounding against my back as I walk. In the distance I see the girl who lost her only friend to the reaping. I suddenly begin to feel nervous, anxious rather. I turn on my heel and head towards the bakery when I begin to hear footsteps behind me. The footsteps were familiar, Madge.

"You here to tell me that Katniss will be okay?" I say with my back turned away from her.

Madge sighed before answering, "No, I was actually seeing if you were Ok?"

I turned round to see Madge dressed in regular rags, torn bits of blue and grey making a skirt and an oversized plain but stained blouse tucked into the bottom.

"Since when Madge Undersee dress like an out skirt seam girl anyways." I teased.

"You said it yourself, Gale, unobtrusive-clothing-that-I-might-not-have, but if you don't want me to help you, that's okay. I have a work to do, too."

"No, Madge, I like it, you look…nice," that wasn't what I want to say. She looks like a different girl, a grown up girl, she was really pretty. And then her face glanced up at me her blue eyes shining, and smiled.

"So where are you taking those today?" she said pointing to my game hanging over my shoulder.

"Bakery. Thought I'd pop in and see how Peeta's family is doing, then perhaps the hob." Madge nodded, there was a pause before I spoke again filling in the awkwardness between us. "So.. you want to come?"

She glances behind her quickly and turned her attention back to me, "Sure,"  
>We began walking in the direction of the bakery, dirt picking up by the wind swiftly making a cloud round our feet.<p>

With the Bakery in sight, I turn my head slightly to glimpse at Madge, I smile when she catches my eyes on her making her cheeks blush only slightly making her cheeks rosy pink. As we enter the bakery I only see Mr Mellark behind the counter, his eyes are bloodshot and puffy red as he turned round a tear fell from his cheek and fell to the floor. His floured hands reached up and wiped his eyes as he took in Madge and me standing in front of the counter. He wipes his hands on his apron and picks up a white box from besides a till and hands it over to me. "Those are from Prim and Katniss's mother." I nod as I lift the lid to find four cupcakes deliciously frosted shapes and swirls, with a scent of strawberries and laced with chocolate. People in Twelve never have these sort of luxuries before, especially not the Everdeens. Perhaps Madge has before, I glance at her, eyes are filling up with tears.  
>"Peeta frosted those," croaked Mr Mellark, his face looked haunted with a shadow of sadness around his irises.<p>

All of a sudden Mr Mellark is crouched into a prayer position his knees pressed against the concrete floor and hands covering his face, his entire body is shaking with emotion. All I do is freeze, never in my life have I seen a grown up man break down like this. My hands a clutching onto the cake box that is in my hands and at the corner of my eye I see Madge making her way round the counter with her arms stretched out forming a comfort shield around Mr Mellark's body. Her voice filled the room, "Everything is going to be okay," she spoke softly, for the first time since I knew Madge and that was only brief encounters when trading strawberries for example, I never really got to know her. A girl who is sweet and considerate doesn't deserve the treatment I had given her over the past couple of years, today she has opened my eyes. This girl is extraordinary, in this sad moment I smile gently as her eyes reach mine again, nodding before I spoke. "We are all here for you Mr Mellark. Peeta is a good man, you never know he still may make it out."

He stop sobbing but his body was still shaking, hands were trembling as he removed them from his face and tapped Madge's shoulder, "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. I'm sorry about that. Peeta, is just like me in ways, his brothers resemble their mother strong, never let their feelings show. Peeta is artistic." he smiled with the last tears falling from his face.

"What ever happens Mr Mellark, that is what you have to think about the happy times you both have spent together. The memories that make you think, 'Oh that is so Peeta'. Believe that you will see him again and it will come true." Madge spoke the words but as they escaped her mouth I knew she wasn't only saying them to Mr Mellark, she was telling it to me as well. I am distraught over Katniss being taken into the Capitol to compete. I glance back at her my eyes wide. I was always thinking that Katniss is the only one that will come back and never actually stop and think of the boy who will be lost from this district, the boy that left with Katniss on the train to the Capitol this morning. Mr Mellark is now on his feet, I place Prim's Cupcakes on the counter and my Game bag and squirrels on the floor of the shop, I walk over to Mr Mellark and outstretch my hand. He grasps it as I say, "Everything will be okay, Mr Mellark. We are all here together." a smile spreads on my face only reaching as far as the corner of my lips. I let go of his hand and walk back round to retrieve the squirrels that are on top of my game bag and place one on the counter. "For the cupcakes," I say "Katniss would really appreciate your help for her family, Mr Mellark. Thank You."

"I can't accept that Gale, keep the squirrel to trade down at the Hob, just give the little girl these for me. I always used to see her admiring them from the window."

"Thank You. Do you want me to visit you after the Opening Ceremony tonight?" Madge says. Tonight will be the first time I'll see Katniss on screen as she comes out dress in Capitol gear that would represent each district. For the opening ceremonies, you're supposed to wear something that suggests your district's principal industry. District 11, agriculture. District 4, fishing. District 3, factories. This means that coming from District 12, Peeta and Katniss will be in some kind of coal miner's getup. Since the baggy miner's jumpsuits are not particularly becoming, our tributes usually end up in skimpy outfits and hats with headlamps. One year, our tributes were stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It's always dreadful and does nothing to with your district. The Capitol will recreate the girl I knew into something remarkable with content, meaning they will cleanse her whole body, remove every trace of slavery and hunger that is hidden on the hairs on their bodies and dirt beneath their fingernails.

Mr Mellark tells us that not to check on him tonight as he is going to watch the Ceremony with his wife and sons. We said our goodbyes and entered the cool air again. Madge carried the cupcakes for Prim, her hands securely protecting them as if someone would steal them away from her. "You were great back there y'know." I told her. Madge's cheeks turned slightly pink at my comment and whispered me a 'Thanks' as her head turned away from me, her long blonde hair covering her face.

"So you fancy coming to The Hob with me? Then to the Everdeens?"

"Yeah okay, sure. Course I'll help you out, Gale. I'm always here for you." Her eyes are now locked with mine. The past hours feels like a dream, like I'm swimming through the pale blue of her eyes, glimmering me into sticking to her side. Inside I try to shake of the feeling of yearning to be close to her, to keep my love for Katniss stay in my mind. It's always been Katniss and me, sure there has been other girls when I was growing up I mean I'm only human, but this feels different. The connection with me and Katniss is our ability to be great hunting partners, she is my best friend. I look towards Madge and I see kindness, pure and utter kindness that fills her body, her soul,her eyes. But now we are heading into the hob and I have a job to do. First we walk over to Greasy Sal and I offer her the the squirrels which she trades me fairly for a couple of pounds worth of money and a trade of the grain bread. I tell her that this is too much, but she won't let up my objections. I thank her as Madge and I make take a seat at one on the stools along the counter from Greasy Sal's stall, she places two bowls in front of us of soup, one for me, one for Madge. I eat mine quickly whilst Madge plays with the spoon dunked in the soup in front of her.

"Aren't you hungry?" I ask.

"Do you think about her much?" who? What she on about? "Katniss, I mean." my hand become rigid around the top of the spoon.

"I don't really want to talk about it Madge, what can I say she is my best friend now I might not ever see her again."

"What if she comes back?" she asks.

"What if she doesn't?" I shout. "Katniss may never come back. Maybe I need to get that through my head."

"I think Katniss would have liked it if you had someone to talk to. It would give her a peace of mind. I know you don't like me much, and the only reason you are tolerating me because I'm the only friend Katniss's had besides you. And I know how you are feeling right now but-"

I cut her off, my eyes glued to the bowl of soup in my hands. "You can't possibly understand, Madge. No one can or ever will."

I jump up out of my seat away from Madge and back into the Seam's Square. The large screens have been placed ready for tonight's showing of the Opening Ceremony.

"I'm sorry," her voice reaches me before I turn round. I don't say anything, my back still facing the screens. "Gale, I'm sorry. It's just hard to see what you had with her. She's my friend too you know. I want to help her family as much as you do. But I also want to know why is looking out for you Gale. I know your mother will do anything to say the right thing, but if you want to talk to someone. I'm here for you. Always." And at that moment, I hear her footsteps walk the other direction.

But what she doesn't know is that she may understand the feelings I have for Katniss, but will never understand the feelings I am starting to have for her. Madge, the girl who loves strawberries. The girl who runs away.


	6. Chapter Six

**Here's the new chapter guys hope you like it :) Credit also to Rory1300!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter Six**

Walking over to the Everdeen's didn't take long. I went back to The Hob and collected Prim's cakes that Madge left when she followed me. I knocked on the door three times before Prim answered. Her eyes were red, her cheeks swollen, her hair tangled. Across the room Mrs. Everdeen was sitting in an armchair opposite a retro television, staring blankly at a Capitol logo that was placed on the screen when there was nothing to air. Sometimes there were interviews with the district's mentors and the game-makers, but it was hardly anything special. The main events would begin tonight. Mrs. Everdeen's eyes seemed empty. I shook her shoulders gently so she would look at me. Her blue eyes were hollow, like a bottomless pit.

"You promised her," I searched her eyes and whispered.  
>I feared the worst. Long ago, in the woods, Katniss told me piece by piece, the story of how her Mother became an empty shell when Katniss's father died. I saw how Katniss had to fend for her family because her Mother couldn't cope. She spent the days and nights crying, suffering the loss for the man that kept a hold of her heart, and Katniss had to take over, to make sure they wouldn't starve or be separated.<p>

"Don't hide away again, Mrs. Everdeen." I paused, as her eyes starting filling up with tears. Thankfully it looked like Mrs. Everdeen was fighting to keep her promise to be present for Prim. But I could tell that it wasn't easy for her to keep. "You won't lose Katniss." I assured her "She will come back. I promise." I took a deep breath and whispered "Think of Prim."

There was nothing else I could say, so I lifted myself off of my knees and made my way over to the kitchen table. I opened the box that Mr. Mellark had given me and unwrapped the exceptionally decorated cakes that were placed inside. Moisture began filling the inside of my mouth. I quickly swallowed and indicated Prim to come over by nudging my head.

"Mr. Mellark asked me to give you these, Prim."  
>Her face was full of sorrow.<p>

"It's ok. She's going to be ok." I added.  
>Prim dried her face with her sleeve and gingerly lifted her gaze to the cupcakes, tracing the intricate pattern of the icing with her eyes. A hint of appreciation spread across her face. For the first time since Katniss left, I saw a smile. Not a big one. Not the same, warm smile Prim usually wears, but a smile nonetheless, and that was good enough for now.<p>

"_All_ of those are for me?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. Mr. Mellark probably noticed you drooling over them every time you passed the Bakery." I winked at her. She slowly stepped closer to me. I decided to leave out the part about Peeta decorating the cakes in case… in case… well, he's there with Katniss. And if anyone thinks about either of them and the games, any hope of happiness would be crushed. I didn't want to risk Mrs. Everdeen breaking down, especially not in front of Prim. They both seem too fragile to deal with any unnecessary reminders.

"So, how about I start making you some more stew, you can wash up and change and we can save the cakes for after dinner?" Prim nodded and shuffled into the other room to clean up. Mrs. Everdeen's gaze drifted from the floor to my face. I waited, expecting her to say something. She just stared. Finally the silence made me uncomfortable, and I had to do something to make sure Mrs. Everdeen and Prim were okay. "Why don't you join Prim? You can relax, take a bath, refresh yourself, and I'll take care of the rest. In a few hours we can watch the Parade together. How's that sound?"

Mrs. Everdeen took a few seconds to mull over what I said before she replied. "I appreciate that you are helping us out, Gale. But you need to go and fend for you own family. Katniss would understand."

"Yes, but I promised Katniss to look after you both, Mrs. Everdeen, and I am keeping that promise."

"Thank You Gale," she replied. She stood up and went to join Prim. She stopped at the doorway and turned to look at me, as if she were about to say something. Instead, she searched my face, pulled together a tiny smile and disappeared into the other room.

A couple of hours later we were sitting around the little box in the living room. The Capitol music played swiftly in the background before a flash of Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appeared on the screen.

Caesar was the infamous host of the Games and interviewed everyone involved in the event. Each year, he died his hair a different color. This year, his hair was midnight blue. The anthem music signaled the beginning of the Parade that introduced each tribute. First the tributes from District One rolled in on a chariot pulled by white horses. The tributes were covered head to toe in silver and jewels. This was no different from other years. The District's outfit symbolized the luxuries that came from their District. The crowd of spoiled, ridiculously overdressed Capitol citizens roared in approval of District One's costumes. The tributes actually stood proud, smiling and waving as if they owned the event. The next shot that aired on the screen was the tributes from District Two dressed in some sort of golden armor molded into the shape of an eagle.

The chariots rolled by the crowd, one by one. The Capitol's citizens screamed louder and louder until finally our District's chariot rolled in to join the parade. I was nervous to see Katniss on television, and also worried about her reception in the parade.

In the past, our District was always the least exciting part of the parade. It was anticlimactic; we produced coal, there weren't many creative costumes that dazzled the crowd. In fact, I was sure that the stylists in charge of our District wound up simply reusing the same old coal-miner outfit since the first Hunger Game Parade. The only deviation I recall was when they greased up and threw black powder on our tributes. I was afraid Katniss would roll out humiliated, in a used miner's outfit, or be forced to represent our District naked and oily. Instead, Katniss emerged on fire.

I panicked, was this some mistake? Did they use too much oil and drive the chariot too close to a torch or open flame? They wouldn't actually burn her, would they? No, the tributes were in no danger until they were thrown into the arena. I searched for an explanation and I couldn't find my breath until I realized that she didn't seem to be in pain. Somehow, the flames licked off of her cape, and headpiece and never seemed to touch her skin. Instead, the flames drew the eye to her radiantly fitted black leotard. She was proud, strong and brilliant.

It took me a while to tear my eyes off of her and take notice of anything else around her; Katniss and Peeta wore matching outfits, and rolled out with matching smiles, waving and holding hands. I could barely recognize the couple standing on that dazzling chariot pulled by black horses. I watched them steal the show as fire gathered behind their body's as if they were indestructible.

"Wow," Prim let out a breath. She seemed mesmerized not only by the beauty of the fire, by how breathtakingly beautiful Katniss looked. My heart jumped into my throat as the flicker of the flames sparkled in her eyes. The radiant colors of yellow and orange glowed on her face.

The Capitol's applause was deafening. The crowd grew into a frenzy demanding attention from both Katniss and Peeta.  
>I couldn't help but stare at their entwined hands, Katniss and Peeta were holding on to each other as if their lives depended on one another. She was smiling. The smile looked genuine.<br>Suddenly, my face felt like it had, too, caught fire. The only other time I have ever seen a genuine smile on Katniss's face was when she was in the woods with me. Now she was smiling with him, side by side. Her free hand touched her lips and extended towards the crowd. She was giving away her kisses to win favor with the audience.  
>A gesture that was entirely unnecessary, even if they didn't know how incredible she was, the way she looked right now would have won favor with even the coldest heart. Every member of the audience was begging her to blow one of her kisses their way.<br>I tried to picture the girl in the woods and wondered what could have happened in the short time she had been taken from me. This girl, playing to the crowd, blowing kisses and waving, she was different.

The Katniss I knew would be overwhelmed by the Capitol's luxuries, instead of fitting in as if she belonged. The Katniss I knew was a hunter at heart, a warrior, a survivor, beautiful, wild, untamed girl. The girl I saw on the screen wasn't the same Katniss who left a day ago.

I had to mask my emotion; I couldn't show my concern to Katniss's family. I clenched my jaw and continued to watch the screen, trying to make sense of what I saw, trying to quell the sense of confusion that was stirring within me.

As the District 12 chariot reached the end of the city circle, President Snow, a small, thin man with paper white hair, stood on a balcony to read the official welcome of this years tributes. A shot of him standing and waiting for his speech was preceded by a quick screen shot of the 24 tributes waiting below him. As the National Anthem finished, the camera centered on the District 12 chariot, lingering on the flames coming off of Katniss and Peeta a final time before panning back to President Snow, who was waiting impatiently.

His speech was simple and quick. He wished the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games good luck and concluded with the Capitol's eminent catchphrase 'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor' before the chariots were whisked back into a separate building and disappeared from sight. The only image remaining in my mind was of Katniss, "the girl who was on fire", as the announcer put it.

"She looked amazing," Prim said.  
>"She looked like your father." Mrs. Everdeen said with a smile on her face and a tear lingering in her eyes. I had to say, I was glad Mrs. Everdeen took this well for Prim's sake. Prim got up from the floor and wrapped her arms around her Mother's neck. This moment was good for them, instead of reflecting on the loss we had experienced, they were focused on excitement, after seeing Katniss strong and powerful, they had hope. I stood up and walked to the door.<br>"Gale?" Mrs. Everdeen called.

I turned to face her.

"Thank You."

I nodded politely and walked out of the door. I couldn't shake the image of the fire wrapped round Katniss's shoulders.

I couldn't believe it, but it looked like in a single day, she became prey to the Capitol and had found a way to shine. Every tribute that was up there today, polished and decorated, forced to look beautiful before their unkindly deaths had been puppets, and I hated the Capitol for ripping her away from me and making her one of them. The dressed her up, paraded her around and used her. They were slowly making her into something she was not. I gritted my teeth. _Relax. It was just a show._ I reminded myself and knew that they could never_really_ ruin the girl I loved. Katniss was too strong, she would fight, she would win and she wouldn't ever become their puppet. That was not going to happen. It was just _not_ going to happen.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but here is the new chapter :) Hopefully you'll enjoy! :) Please review and tell me what you think! I will be updating more recently now as I've finish college for the Summer and have a lot of time on my hands :D

**Disclaimer - All rights belong to Susanne Collins x**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

For the first time since Katniss left, I know Prim and Mrs Everdeen would be okay. They have each other. I finally let out a sigh of relief, as the anticipation of seeing Katniss again was overwhelming. The flicker of the flames gleaming beautifully in her grey eyes. Everyone single citizen in the capitol was going crazy for the girl on fire. In the next couple of days we will receive the Game-makers verdict on each tributes score that they will receive whilst in Training. No one has ever received a 12 before which the highest and powerful score on the board. Powerful as it can gain you enough sponsors for which will get you noticed when in the arena.

Walking through the square, the sky has turned to twilight, the ending of another day stretched on the horizon swimming briefly below the trees. The cool air is relaxing, the smell of smoke filling the air. As I walk past Mayor Undersee's house I glance up to the top window. The light is on and shining brightly out of the window. I smile as I see a Madge's reflection in the mirror on the wall. She is dancing to a soft melody, which seems to wrap round me. After one last look I head towards home.

The past two days go passed in a blur, a routine suddenly picking up. Hunt, trade, check on Prim and Mrs Everdeen, get lost in thought, sleep. However, this morning there was a couple of peacekeepers at the door; My Mother told me they left a letter of notice which is now place on the kitchen table. The Capitol logo stamp securely in the centre of the envelope, my breathing is uneven. This is it. My legacy awaits me down in the mines, securing me with a date and time of when to start. No more daily hunts. No more trading down at the hob except Sundays. I sigh away the tears that prickle at the sides of my eyes. _Get a grip Gale. _

I pick up the letter turning it over; I rip the envelope open in a second. My eyes skim the words on the letter twice before I turn to my mother staring intently at me from where she is sitting with little Posy in her lap, I glance down to the letter, crumbling in my hands, its shape now shifted into an odd scrunched up ball.  
>"I start in three days." I am horrified, nightmares of facing the reality of going down into the minds haunts me. <em>What if I end up like my Father. Here one minute gone the next? <em>No matter where any of us are, we are all part of the Capitols secret games, building, digging, creating weapons, food comfort all for their doings and what do we get in return… forced to fight against each other in deception of where we are from.

I shake my head back and forth. I don't want to go down there!  
>"Honey? It will all be okay! I promise you! Nothing is going to happen to you being down in the mines. The day your father died, it was a misunderstanding. The capitol has enhanced security checks. They are safer now. "I gaze into my Mother's sad eyes, even now as I'm 18 she is still protecting me from my fears, my anger, any chance to control the emotions I have.<p>

She places posy on the floor and walks over to me with her arms outstretched I walk into them immediately. She rubs my back soothing m, I take a step back.  
>"I'll be okay," I say as I back my way towards the door. "I'm going to the meadow."<p>

I'm out of the door before she says something, the ball paper still securely in my grip. I pass the Everdeen's, and suddenly I'm in the meadow, my favourite place outside of the woods. It's quiet and peaceful. Mockingjay's singing a sweet melody in the near distance. The tiniest breeze sweeps through the long grass beneath me. I stare intently at the mountains in the distance; I knew this day was going to happen, it's my life now. In three days I have to say good bye to hunting every day, _the only thing I have left of Katniss. _..  
>A sudden noise, and for a second I thought I might have been peacekeepers, but at the corner of my eye I see a strand of blonde hair swaying in to the breeze.<br>"What do you want Madge?" I mutter.

"Seeing if you're okay," she hesitates before taking a couple more paces towards me, and then sits on the grass inches apart.  
>"You shouldn't be here. It could be dangerous for you." Not really caring, but I say the words anyway, only hoping that she'll vanish and disappear.<br>"I'm not leaving." She says quietly under her breath.  
>"Why not? Why are you here anyways?" I look at her questionably.<br>"I wanted to see you. My father got a list this morning of new recruits in the mines." Her voice is quite and hallow.  
>"And? It was meant to happen sooner or later," All of a sudden I am aware of how I am destined to work down in the mines... It is my calling to be like my father, only this time I hope to survive.<br>"Gale… Why are you so negative all the time?" she shakes her head in frustration.  
>"I'm not negative. I'm just being real. This is my life now and I should live with it." I get up and start walking in the opposite direction, heading back into town.<br>"Is that why your running away from me again, Gale. I want to be here for you Gale. I want to be your friend. Katniss will always be there for you and you her, but she's in The Capitol, so you are stuck with me until she gets back." I turn, her blue eyes anxious glaring at me. "You know that it would be a lot simpler if you let me, for once help you."  
>"How can you help me, Madge."<br>"Well… teach me some things I can hunt whilst you're in the mines."

"You hunt? Are you serious! Do you know anything at all? It's dangerous Madge; you live in a big house not needing to feed yourself. Why do you want to do this," I'm lost in her eyes, staring at her. _Why does she want to help me? _  
>"I'm doing this for you Gale; you seriously want Rory going into the woods now? While he's still at school. I'm old enough and capable of doing this, you just need to trust me. I know I can do this if you help me."<br>I sigh, _Should I teach her some snares? Bow and Arrow? _"I'll teach you a couple of things Madge, but be here early tomorrow morning. 5am got it?"  
>She nods her head, a tint of a smile at the corner of her lips. "We better get going," she says pointing to the sunset in the background. "The Tribute scores are on soon."<p>

We walk back into town quietly, I am nervously, secretly hoping Madge can do this; and hoping Katniss has a good score to impress the Game maker's and Sponsors.


End file.
